Llave Infernal
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: A Natsu le tendierón una trampa, en una caja mágica se encuentra un peligroso demonio. Ahora esta lucha de gremios definira todo pues el antiguo líder de la fabrica BoxMagic Company planea un mundo donde solo existan demonios. ¿El mundo le pertenecera a los demonios o a los humanos? Menciones de Ángeles y Demonios de diferentes religiones. Nalu. Antes del arco de Phantom.
1. Shield Box

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Traigo una historia de cierto anime que es amado y odiado por todo el mundo, asi es... ¡Fairy Tail!**

**Inserte voz de Helga Pataki:**

**-"****Como te amo"**

**Escucha abucheos por Fan Service, Comedia en momentos serios, Falta de protagonismo a personajes secundarios, Personajes arrogantes, Desbalance de poder en personajes, Abuso de poder de la Amistad XD, Etc.**

**-"¡Y te odio!, ¡Y te amo!, ¡Y te odio!, ¡Y te amo!"**

**Respiración agitada del Fandom de Hunter X Hunter.**

**Se enoja y lo golpea XD**

**...**

**Volviendo a la realidad**

**Si estan aqui es porque les gusta esta serie, ojala les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del capítulo 20, antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de** **los estudios A - 1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_-"Mirajane, ¿algún rastro de Natsu?"_

_-"Aun nada"_

_-"Sigan buscando, debemos ayudarlo antes de que sea atrapado por el enemigo"_

_-"¡Lo encontre!"_

De unas raíces creadas por Droy, este junto a Levy bajarón para informar a Erza.

_-"¡¿Donde?!, ¡¿Donde lo viste?!"_

_-"Lo vimos cerca de la zona oeste"_

_-"¡Rápido!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

( 1 Semana antes )

_-"( Me pregunto que le pasa a Natsu, parece esconder algo )"_

No mentía. Pocos días atras este se fue a una misión en solitario. Happy nos conto a todos sobre el cambio radical que ocurrio en sus ojos. Ahora los tenía de color naranja ardiente, asi como el color de el fuego que produce.

Ante cualquier ruido, tomaba posición de pelea. Para colmo andaba por toda Magnolia revisando rincón por rincón.

Reedus afirmo que llevaba consigo una especie de caja color rojo.

Todo el gremio tiene la orden de vigilar a Natsu, el maestro confeso estar preocupado por el comportamiento tan repentino.

En este momento invite a Erza, Happy, Romeo, Mirajane y Nab a comer a mi casa. Era una bonita tarde, por lo que fui muy amable.

A unas cuadras de llegar, todos notamos a Natsu caminando de forma misteriosa. Pudimos ver la caja roja que nos describio Reedus. Este se colo a mi casa otra vez; pero asi como entro, salio.

Entre rapidamente, todo estaba intacto.

_-"¡Ahhh!"_ Grite de frustación. _-"Y es el, quien me llama rara"_

_-"Ya Lucy, calmate"_

_-"Natsu es raro; pero esto es el colmo. ¿A que habra venido?"_

_-"Posiblemente te dejo una broma Lucy jijijiji"_

_-"Oh, vino a visitarte"_

_-"Ustedes 2 son inocentes"_ Dice Nab con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-"¿Acaso no vierón la forma misteriosa en que actuaba?, Lleva asi desde esa misión en solitario"_

Me recargue en una pared, solo para sentir como una pequeña parte de ella caia. Asustada note el pequeño fragmento caido... ¿No era alli donde Happy araño la pared, antes de ir a la misión del DAYBREAK en la mansión del duque Everlue?

Era como si hubiera cavado, en el fondo se hallaba ni mas ni menos que esa misteriosa caja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"No creo que Lucy halle la caja, fue demasiado imprevisto. De todas formas, ese no es el escondite definitivo... mañana hallare el lugar adecuado. Por ahora creo que debo relajarme un poco._ _Esta situación es casi de vida o muerte que me esta afectando demasiado... solo calmate... solo calmate" _Antes de quedarse dormido, coloco una llave color plateado; no se trataba de alguna llave de espiritus celestiales, aunque en la parte de arriba se notaba una especie de craneo con llamas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aparece una viñeta con Lucy enojada de forma cómica.

_-"¡¿Pero que le pasa a Natsu?!, ¡De tantos lugares en Magnolia en donde pudo dejar esta caja!, ¡¿Porqué en mi casa?!"_

_-"¡Es un regalo para ti!"_

_-"¡Abrela para ver la broma!"_

_-"¡Ya basta ustedes 2!"_

_-"¿Los Castigo?"_

_-"¡Fuera!"_

_-"Lucy, entiendo tu enojo, yo tambien estoy enojada con el; pero en este preciso momento no puedes hacer mucho. De que le exigiremos respuestas, las vamos a exigir. Por ahora calmate"_

_-"Si, aparte ya tenemos hambre"_

Erza le pone una cara enojada a Nab para que se calle y Mirajane observa la caja detenidamente.

_-"Lucy, yo respetaría su privacidad; pero a la vez me preocupa su comportamiento y el cambio de sus ojos. No la abriría normalmente; pero debemos ver que le preocupa. Recuerda que es orden del Maestro"_

_-"Esta bien"_ Respira profundamente y se prepara para cualquier caso malo. _-"Aqui vamos"_

Intento abrirla demasiadas veces para fallar, Tauro no logro romper la parte posterior, Erza tampoco con sus espadas, Nab y Mirajane fallarón igualmente. Esta ultima busco en un libro y hallo lo siguiente:

_-"Shield Box, cajas comunes que pueden almacenar cosas gigantescas aparte de protegerlas de cualquier magia... aqui dice que la compañia que las producía quebro luego de un escándalo hecho por una compañia rival que los acusaba de hacer rituales satánicos. En su momento fuerón muy populares y conseguir alguna de estas cajas actualmente cuesta mas de 800,000,000 Jewels"_

_-"Natsu podría apañarselas para pagar esa cantidad tan exagerada... lo que me pregunto es que si almacena algo gigantesco. ¿Qué sería?, ¿Algo malo para hacer cambiar el color de sus ojos y actuar de esa manera?"_

_-"Probablemente, de todas formas no pudimos abrirla. Requiere de una llave espacial"_

_-"Oh Natsu"_ Exclamarón sus amigos todos preocupados.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"¡EXIJO SABER QUÉ SUCEDE NATSU!"_

_-"¡Por ultima vez Erza, absolutamente nada!"_

Podemos ver a Natsu salir del gremio y Erza muy enojada saliendo a buscarlo.

_-"¡Vuelve aquí Natsu!, ¡No he terminado!"_

Despues de unos minutos esta lo encuentra en una zona alejada donde hay fuego. Este esta recargado como si no tuviera vida. No se le puede ver su rostro.

_-"¡Dime en este momento que sucede!"_

Se asusto cuando este levanta el rostro y la mira con ojos totalmente naranjas mientras sonreia de manera siniestra mostrando colmillos ensangrentados.

Antes de poder formular una pregunta, Natsu extiende su mano y deja caer un poco de fuego anaranjado como el infierno. Termina cayendo en la sombra de Erza, lo peor es que cuando hace contacto con la sombra... una llamarada cubre todo el cuerpo de la maga mientras esta grita.

Natsu empieza a reirse mientras voltea a la dirección de alguien corriendo hacia el suceso.

Era Natsu con sus ojos normales quien mira a Erza todavía en llamas. Su rostro era ahora una calavera y su cabello fue remplazado por fuego.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Desperto del susto, fue espantoso ver a su amiga en llamas y peor al ver como quedo su rostro.

Intentando calmarse voltea hacia la llave de plata en la mesa. El craneo en llamas seguía alli, aunque callo de la cama cuando vio por un segundo a Erza llorando en fuego para luego volver a la llave corriente.

_-"Eso ultimo... fue.. fue... mi imaginación... Erza esta sana y salva"_

Entre respiración acelerada no noto el cambio en sus ojos. De naranja a la normalidad por causa de las lagrímas.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**¿Les quedo la duda de que esta ocurriendo?**

**Comenten que les parecío y de ser posible sus teorías.**

**Si les gusto, recomiendenlo para asi muchos lean buenas historias, denle a favorito y esperen pacientemente el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. La fabríca Boxmagic

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Vengo a traerles el segundo capítulo del fanfic.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***** **Situado luego del capítulo 20 antes del arco de Phantom**

*** Nalu.**

***** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A - 1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Casa de Lucy**

_-"La duda no me deja dormir"_ Lucy estaba cansada, como no estarlo si son las 2:30 de la mañana y no puedes dormir tranquilamente.

Luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigos, se tuvierón que ir. Hizo limpieza, avanzo con su novela, escribio a su madre y luego fue a la cama; no obstante, el misterio de la caja seguía en pie.

Salio de la cama, con cuidado retiro la pequeña parte de la pared caida y saco la caja.

Ya Mirajane le conto sobre Shield Box: Almacena cosas enormes y las protege contra todo tipo de magia. Natsu pago una cantidad exagerada por una de estas. Casualmente cuando se fue a una misión solo y ahora vuelve con ojos naranjas.

Estaba empezando a sospechar de un posible fraude o peor. Una trampa de un gremio oscuro.

Le pediría a gran parte del gremio que fueran con ella a las antiguas oficinas de Shield Box para resolver de una vez por todas este misterio. Tal vez asi puedan hacer que Natsu se relaje.

En la mediodia harían todo, por ahora quería dormir por lo menos un poco. Le habia pedido a Happy que averiguara algo; en caso de no hacerlo, minimo que Natsu se relaje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Casa de Natsu y Happy**

Se podia decir que eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando me desperte. Luego de una horrible pesadilla donde toda Magnolia queda consumida en llamas. Pude dormir tranquilamente cuando senti a Happy dormido encima de mi. Me pudo dar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Ahora voy caminando lentamente hacia casa de Lucy. Noto que el trozo de pared no esta del todo acomodado.

No puede ser, ahora Lucy tambien es testigo de la caja. Ya era suficiente que Reedus la haya visto. Ahora son 2 posibles victimas para ese bastardo.

Noto a Lucy moverse y me escondo.

No se desperto por suerte, noto que esta profundamente dormida como si no haya podido dormir hasta hace poco. Tomando eso en cuanta me voy para dejarla descansar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Casa de Lucy**

_-"Oh... pero que sueño"_

_-"Y eso que ya es la 1 de la tarde"_

_-"¡Ahh!"_

_-"¡Hola Lucy!, ¿Como dormiste?"_

_-"Muy... bien... gracias Mirajane. (No puede ser, Mirajane tambien se cuela a mi casa)"_ Piensa mientras una Lucy pequeña llora comicamente.

_-"Prepare el almuerzo, comamos"_

Una vez que me puse mi ropa azul con blanco. Empezamos a comer, me explico tambien el porque de su visita. Se puso triste y seria.

_-"El maestro dijo que Natsu salio de Magnolia y no sabe para donde fue"_

_-"¿Como que se fue?"_

_-"Por un momento pensamos que dejaría Fairy Tail pues vio en sus manos la caja roja, una llave metálica con un cráneo y una carta"_

Cuando dijo eso fui a ver donde escondio la caja y no habia nada.

_-"El maestro de verdad esta preocupado, ¿Ya terminaste de comer_ verdad?"

_-"Sí, ahora vallamos"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Gremio de Fairy Tail**

Makarov se notaba tambien inquieto, la preocupación lo mataba poco a poco. Apenas estaba llendo a abrir el gremio, cuando ve a Natsu corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Optando por seguirlo de lejos, ve como tiene en una mano la caja misteriosa y en la otra tiene una llave metálica con un cráneo junto a una carta con el emblema de Fairy Tail.

¿Acaso es tan grave el asunto como para dejar su hogar?

Antes de poder detenerlo utiliza un rugido de fuego para hacer un muro de fuego y cruzar. Al disiparse ya no estaba.

Al abrir el gremio, fue a biblioteca para ver si contaban con información de esa maldita caja o esa llave tan rara.

Hallo información de la caja al instante; pero era muy escasa.

Al llegar los primeros miembros les informo del asunto y fuerón a buscarlo.

_-"Maestro, ¿algo acerca de Natsu?"_

_-"Nada aun, ¿El grupo de Happy todavía no vuelve del bosque?"_

_-"No, y eso que partierón desde las 9"_

_-"¡Maestro, ya volví!"_

_-"Mirajane, ¿algun dato?"_

_-"Yo no; pero Lucy tiene una propuesta"_

_-"¡Necesito que varios de ustedes me acompañen a las oficinas de Shield Box para buscar pistas!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Boxmagic Company**

Ahora llegamos a la antigua sede de Boxmagic Company, famosa compañia dedicada a cajas con magias poderosas. Me acompañan Mirajane, Erza, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus y el maestro.

Levy nos pudo conseguir la dirección de la compañia. Se hallaba a 1 hora de Magnolia, escondida en lo mas profundo de una selva algo deteriorada.

Entramos al lugar. No parecia abandonada a pesar de haber quebrado hace tiempo. Todo estaba limpio, se podia oler una fragancia de flores. Incluso tenian luz electríca. Era seguro que alguien se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones. Armados inspeccionamos el lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bosque de Magnolia**

_-"¡Natsuu!"_

_-"¿Donde estas?"_

_-"¿De verdad habra abandonado el gremio?"_

_-"Natsu es muy hombre como para hacerlo"_

Happy lloraba por Natsu, fue a buscarlo en el bosque, Loke, Cana y Elfman fuerón con el. Partierón temprano y ya eran las 11. Cuando pensaban volver al gremio; Cana los callo a todos.

_-"Escondanse rapido"_ susurro.

En unos arbustos les apunto a una persona de la misma altura que la joven maga. Era un hombre de 26 años, piel aperlada, cabello cafe y ojos negros. Vestia una gabardina cafe, pantalones rojos y botas marrones. Estaba caminando mientras veia un mapa de todo Fiore.

Se detiene cerca de un acantilado y levanta la vista para ver toda Magnolia.

_-"Es aqui, fue en esta ciudad donde estan las personas condenadas. Recibi solo 1 al comienzo; pero ayer recibi 6 y hoy en la mañana 1 más, estamos de suerte"_

_-"( ¿De que esta hablando este tipo con eso de personas condenadas?... espera... eso en su espalda... ¿No es...? )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Boxmagic Company**

Efectivamente, la fabrica seguía produciendo distintos tipos de cajas.

Durante la busqueda, Erza encuentra un tobogan directo al sótano. Bajamos a una especie de sala secreta.

_-"¡Miren eso!"_ Muy enojado el maestro apunta a una pared donde esta pintada una llave de color metálico con una cálavera en llamas en la parte posterior. En efecto, la misma que vio y describio el maestro.

_-"¡Es suficiente!, ¡Eso es prueba de que traman algo!"_

_-"¡Oh no, miren lo que halle!"_

Bisca vio en el piso una carta, la de Natsu. Alzack comenzo a leer:

_-"Para Fairy Tail, me voy de Magnolia por unos dias, estare bien, solo continuen con sus labores como magos. Una vez que termine de terminar con algo horrible, estare de vuelta en un santiamen. Natsu Dragnel"_

_-"¿Qué alguien me diga que sucede aqui?"_

_-"Yo te lo dire"_

Tratamos de voltear hacia la voz; pero nos atraparón antes.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Boxmagic Company trama algo y tiene que ver con la Shield Box de Natsu junto a su llave.**

**¿De que habla el sujeto del bosque?**

**¿Quíen es el que atrapo al grupo de Lucy?**

**¿Y Natsu?**

**Comenten su opinión asi como teorías.**

**Denle a favorito, compartan con todos y nos vemos muy pronto**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. El plan de Devil

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Quise hacerle cambios al fanfic; pero no tenia ideas de hacer más interesante la trama. Lamento haberme olvidado del fic, ya estoy aquí para continuar.**

**Antes se llamaba Llave metálica, decidi cambiarle el nombre a Llave Infernal para evitar confusión sobre Gajeel, el no saldra pues se ubica el fic antes del arco de Phantom Lord.**

**Ahora veremos como Natsu adquirio su Shield Box.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A - 1 Pictures, CloverWorls, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

[Días antes]

_-"(No puedo creerlo, Happy, mi mejor amigo, ¡Preferiste ir a esa "Pesca de Hombres" con Elfman)"_ Pensaba Natsu enojado de forma comíca. Este caminaba por una jungla la cual se hallaba muy deteriorada. Se podia oler una combinación de metales, cartón y fragancia de flores. No tenia sentido.

Entonces olio a un hombre, poco despues aparecio frente a el. Parecía un vendedor, llevaba una caja color roja.

_-"Buen día se..."_

_-"No me interesa lo qué vende"_ Comicamente se va sin poner atención.

El vendedor corre y se pone frente a Natsu.

_-"¡No quíero venderle la caja!, se la voy a confiar"_

_-"¿De qué esta hablando?"_

_-"Esta caja, contiene algo muy importante, lleva fuego de los primeros dragones"_

Eso si llamo la atención del mago. _-"(Fuego de dragón, tal vez sepa algo de Igneel)" _Penso. _-"¿Como puedes probarlo?"_

_-"Le dejare la caja junto a su llave para qué pueda ver bien el fuego. Es más calído qué el de los magos santos, sin contar la presión magíca"_ Se acerca para darle la caja y saco de su bolsillo una llave. Parecía una de las qué utiliza Lucy para invocar a los espiritus celestiales. La llave era de color plata metálico, tenía una calavera en llamas.

Natsu toma ambos objetos y los mira. Puede sentir la poderosa magia. _-"¿Puedo abrirla?"_ Pregunta, la curiosidad de saber algo de su padre o alguno de sus amigos desaparecidos lo consumía.

_-"Adelante, lo elegimos a usted por ser un Dragon Slayer. Un mago de Fairy Tail tan poderoso podra salvar este tesoro de las manos de gremios oscuros"_

Cuando estaba por introducir la llave. Se sintio extrañamente observado por el agüjero de la caja. Quízas algún dragon se esconde en el fuego.

Ya abierta la caja, salio disparado un fuego muy poderoso hacia el cielo y se quedo flotando unos segundos.

Cuando Natsu dio un paso para ver de cerca el fuego, noto como este se dirigía hacia el. _-"(Pero si no me lo estoy comiendo)"_

El fuego se adentro en el pecho de Natsu, era doloroso, como si unas garras le arañazen la piel. Duro cerca de 2 minutos.

Cuando se acabo, Natsu cayo al suelo del dolor. Al intentar levantarse, observa su rostro en un charco. ¡Sus ojos... eran anaranjados!

_-"¡Tú!, ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!"_ Le exige al vendedor, nota otro hombre caminando hacia ellos. Era alto, vestia ropa de color rojo y llevaba puesta una máscara de demonio.

Al estar ya cerca de ambos, el vendedor comienza a llorar y se pone de rodillas. _-"Señor Devil, ya hice lo qué usted me pidio. Engañe a Natsu Dragnel para ser el poseedor de_ _Humtaba. Porfavor dejeme vivir"_

El señor de la mascara, ahora conocido como Devil, lanza un hechizo de fuego y mata al vendedor. _-"Lo siento, lo consideraría; pero necesito un sacrificio para poder tener los servicios de_ _Paimon"_ Toma el cadaver y lo lanza hacia una caja igual a la de Natsu, solo qué de color dorado. Al estar cerca de la caja, el cuerpo se desvanecio para tomar forma de una esfera pequeña y meterse a la caja, esta se cierra sola tras tener algo guardado.

Natsu ya de pie, tomo pose de pelea, por alguna razón su magia parecia aumentar de nivel.

_-"No recomiendo pelear Natsu"_ Le dijo Devil. _-"Ahora tienes a Humtaba dentro de ti, Humtaba es un demonio creado por mi, su magia de fuego puede matar enseguida"_

_-"El fuego se metio en mi pecho, ¿Era ese Humtaba?"_

_-"Sí, me puedes llamar Devil, yo antes era el presidente de __Boxmagic Company, haciamos cajas qué almacenaban de todo mientras se protegian de cualquier cosa. Nos fue espectacular; pero nos fuimos a la quiebra por culpa de una compañia rival, nos acusarón de hacer rituales satánicos, lo cual fue cierto. Del miedo la gente dejo de comprar, el daño estaba hecho; daba igual"_ Comenzo a reirse como maniaco. _-"En esos años de venta pude traer a la vida a_ _11 demonios de diferentes religiones para qué me sirvan y juntos crear caos y destruir todo, incluyendo el infierno y el cielo. Una vez derrotemos a Satánas y al mismisimo dios. Tendre el control total y creare un mundo totalmente mio"_

El plan de Devil si daba miedo y más con esa risa. _-"No lo permitire"_ Exclamo Natsu decidido.

Devil dejo de reir para hablar. _-"Natsu, ya te dije qué los 11 demonios estan ya con vida... bueno, me faltaba uno más y se trataba de Humtaba. Ese es especial pues se trata del unico demonio creado desde cero por mi. Cuando lo traje a la vida, murio poco despues por culpa de esos idiotas de la compañia rival. Me las arregle para revivirlo y tras mucho tiempo funciono. Mato a esos entrometidos y desaparecimos del mapa para formar un plan"_

_-"Ya me dijiste tu plan, ahora dime sobre Humtaba en mi cuerpo"_

_-"Pese a traerlo nuevamente a la vida, su espiritu no podria permanecer en este mundo y no podia permitirlo. Decidi encerrarlo en una Shield Box para mantenerlo a salvo, los otros demonios le otorgaban poder mágico para mantenerlo, mientras tanto, yo buscaba la forma de ayudarlo y halle la solución hace poco"_ Devil señala a Natsu. _-"Humtaba recuperaría parte de su ser al estar en contacto con otra magia de fuego muy poderosa, ¡La tuya!, te investigamos y hemos visto en vivo la magia de un Dragon Slayer, esa magia es de las pocas en superar el poder de Humtaba, ahora qué esta dentro de tu cuerpo, recuperara poder"_ Otra vez se rio hasta ver lo qué Natsu haría.

Uso magia y toco su pecho, luego grito tras empezar a sacar al demonio de su cuerpo. Tomo con sus manos el orbe de fuego el cual era Humtaba todavia no recuperado del todo y lo lanzo hacia la shield box.

_-"Listo, lo saque y lo encerre"_

_-"No del todo"_ Ahora le apuntaba hacia el charco.

Curioso va a mirarse y sus ojos siguen anaranjados.

_-"El demonio tiene la capacidad de transportar fuego hacia otra parte, uso un poco para dejar una pequeña parte de el dentro de ti" _Sorprendio al mago y otra vez se empezo a reir. No era buena señal. _-"¡Qué inteligente de mi demonio!, ahora recuperara fuerza poco a poco mientras intentas desacerte de el"_

Natsu lo golpeo, tomo la caja y la llave para comenzar a correr. Escucho la voz de Devil a lo lejos.

_-"Tranquilo, te dare unos pocos dias para despedirte de tu gremio, sirve qué Humtaba y los otros demonios recuperan poder y comenzar nuestro ataque. ¡Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!"_

* * *

**Termine por hoy.**

**Como habran adivinado, Boxmagic Company si hacia algo malvado y le tendio una trampa a Natsu.**

**Si se preguntan de Humtaba y los otros demonios. Todos son reales y busque en internet acerca de ellos. El siguiente capítulo mostrare a todos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Los 12 demonios

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por el apoyo, poco a poco habra más capítulos.**

**Regreso la inspiración, eso sin mencionar qué Natsu y el resto de la brigada de los olvidados me tienen secuestrado para escribir mis fics abandonados XD. No prometo actualizaciones constantes; pero si les prometo no tardar medio año.**

**Les presentare a los demonios en este capítulo. Pueden buscar imagenes en internet si gustan compararlos. Trate de hacerlos lo más parecido posible; pero no dure mucho porqué soy un miedoso XD.**

**Respondiendo Comentarios:**

**《Mori Summer》¡Gracias por tus comentarios!, Los Reviews me dan animos a continuar.**

**Capítulo 1: Fairy Tail es buen anime; pero comete demasiados errores.**

**Decidi colocarlo antes del arco de Phantom para darle oportunidad a todos los integrantes del gremio (Todos lucharan), aparte quise darle protagonismo a cierta chica qué no es Juvia. Sin mencionar la cantidad considerable de personajes en esos momentos (Ni muchos, ni pocos).**

**(Pienso qué la mayoría ubica los fanfics luego de los juegos magícos por el tiempo. Hay otro arco exclusivo del anime y luego relleno antes del arco de Tartaros. Mucho tiempo para historias de los fans)**

**Gracias por llamarme inteligente y... ¿Arriesgada?, Soy Hombre, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado, solo confundido. (Antes en otro fanfic, pensarón qué era mujer, ¿Porqué sera?)**

**Capítulo 2: Me agrada Lucy; ¡Pero odio qué casi siempre este en problemas!, no pienso cometer ese error.**

**Aquí explicare porqué Natsu no quería qué nadie viera la Shield Box.**

**Capítulo 3: Si te equivocaste no hay problema, dije: Comenta tus teorías.**

**Gracias por tu recomendación; pero no puedo agregarlo. Ya tenia decidido a los demonios desde hace tiempo y ya tengo el fic algo avanzado, incluso ya decidi quien peleara contra quien. De todas formas las recomendaciones se toman en cuenta para futuros fics. (Me sigo cuestionando si hacer una secuela). Tu tambien cuidate del covid. Saludos y salud.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A-1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

_-"¡Saquenme de aquí!"_ Avanzo hasta la luz con una espada en la mano. No pudo escapar. Hizo otros 4 intentos hasta qué sintio como se estrello contra el suelo.

El maestro, Mirajane, Lucy y Reedus tambien fuerón arrojados junto a Erza, la celda se cerro.

Todos notarón la habitación, era grande y con muchas banderas de la llave metálica con el craneo, estaba colocado un trono al fondo del lugar. Por ultimo: 2 celdas grandes.

En la otra ubicada frente a ellos, vierón a alguien arrojando a Bisca y Alzack. Tras cerrar la celda, comienza a hablar.

_-"Bienvenidos sean Fairy Tail, yo soy Devil, el maestro de Infernal Key"_

_-"¿Llave Infernal?"_

_-"¡¿Eres tú responsable del comportamiento extraño de uno de mis hijos?!"_

_-"De Natsu, si" _Admite Devil. Este nota qué la puerta se abre, revelando 3 figuras.

_-"Lo lamento maestro Devil, fallamos, no pudimos capturar a las 3 personas condenadas qué faltan"_

_-"Me lo esperaba de estos 2"_ Dice con enojo, mirando a una mujer rubia y a alguien de abrigo rojo, quienes se inclinan en forma de pedir perdón. _-"Pero, de ti Paimon, qué vergüenza"_

_-"Prometemos terminar el trabajo maestro" _Dice la mujer.

_-"No, dejenlo asi, tienen suerte de qué vinieran 5 victimas personalmente a la fabrica"_

La puerta se abre otra vez, entran más figuras peligrosas.

_-"Les explicare mi plan y todo; no sin antes presentarles a los miembros de Infernal Key, los cuales son demonios de diferentes religiones, los traje otra vez a la vida y son fieles a mi. Presentense"_ Le ordena a todos los miembros.

Primero ven a un hombre, el cual fallo en su misión por culpa de Cana y Elfman. _-"Soy el demonio informativo Paimon"_ Con magia, cambia su ropa del gremio oscuro por una tunica roja y una corona dorada muy llamativa.

**Este es el demonio informativo Paimon, en el pasado se le podia ver montado en un camello. Le concede información a cualquiera y hace trabajos a cambio de sacrificios.**

_-"Paimon, jamás entendi el porqué de tu ropa de viaje. En la espalda tiene el símbolo de Infernal Key, lo cual llama mucho la atención"_ Pregunta Devil.

_-"Llama la atención; pero no tanto a diferencia de mi tunica y mi corona. Fue idea del autor, bueno, mejor sigamos"_

Le sede la palabra a un hombre de piel azul, portaba una armadura azul con una cinta roja y extraños rostros en la zona del torso. _-"Me conocen como Belial, el mejor guerrero del gremio. Makarov, Ya se qué en tu gremio hay 2 miembros con la magia Make dime ya donde estan para poder acabarlos"_

**El señor del orgullo Belial, con el elemento de la tierra, acabo con millones de ejercitos.**

Se acerca un hombre viejo de tunica morada, montado en un cocodrilo azul. _-"Agares, guardaespaldas del maestro Devil__"_

**El duo de los terremotos, Agares.**

_-"Abducius, un placer... ¿Ya puedo aplastarlos?"_ Pregunta una criatura palida con cuernos y alas.

**El demonio Abducius, este demonio destroza y aplasta a las personas con árboles.**

_-"No puedes"_ Expreso la mujer rubia, tenia puesto un vestido simple color blanco. _-"Bueno, yo soy Lilith"_

**Primera esposa de Adán: Lilith, traiciono a Dios al volverse una Súcubo qué rapta niños.**

Se acerca a la celda un búho gris. Respira profundo y... _-"¡Soy Amón y recuerdenlo humanos inutiles!"_

**Este Búho llamado Amón tiene el poder principal de relatar situaciones del pasado y futuro. Es la ira misma.**

_-"¡Jajajajajajaja!"_ Se empieza a reir alguien con traje de bufón. _-"Ese arrebato de ira fue gracioso"_

_-"A tí todo te da risa, payaso enfermo"_ Dice Belial

_-"Era de esperarse de Kobal"_ Dice Paimon con desagrado.

**General de comediantes y teatros: Kobal. Rie por todo y ni se diga si daña a sus oponentes.**

Pasa ahora el sujeto del abrigo rojo. _-"Hola, soy Bentameleón, un gusto conocer a 5 de las personas condenadas"_ Se retira la capucha para revelar un craneo.

**El es Bentameleón, suele pedir permiso para entrar en el cuerpo de la gente.**

_-"Sigo yo" _Se acerca un hombre con ropa de leopardo. _-"Llamenme Sidragaso o fiera"_ Lo ultimo lo dice con un tono seductor mientras saborea mirando los cuerpos de las mujeres.

**El leopardo de la lujuria: Sidragaso.**

_-"¡Oh no, Sidragaso!" _Grita una mujer de cabello cafe, botas rojas y vestido rojo con cola delantera y trasera.

_-"Tiamat"_

_-"¡No!, en el nuevo mundo solo habra espacio para una belleza como yo"_ Exclama mientras fulmina con la mirada a todas las mujeres.

**La princesa de los diablos del caos, Tiamat. Con sus garras de ave de rapiña, acaba con sus oponentes.**

Ahora Devil señala a una criatura similar a un hipopótamo y a un dinosaurio. _-"Queda el, les presento a Bahamut"_

**Criatura de la destrucción, Bahamut. Es muy estupido, aumenta su tamaño para causar destrozos.**

De una Shield Box saca una pintura de un fantasma naranja con cabeza de calavera.

_-"El qué ven en la pintura, es la representación del gremio, la calavera en llamas lo representa a el: Humtaba"_

**Humtaba: Demonio el cual vomita llamas y un aliento mortal.**

_-"El es uno de los demonios más peligrosos. Nuestro maestro logro qué entrara al cuerpo de Natsu para recuperar poder. Una vez acabe, sera invencible. Luego lo matara" _Dice Abducius.

_-"Es necesario qué Natsu muera, de esa forma podra absorber la magia del Dragon Slayer de fuego"_ Les aclara Bentameleón.

_-"¡Tendremos la fuerza para acabar con los humanos, luego iran Satanas y Dios!" _Grita Amón.

_-"Con ellos fuera del camino, haremos un nuevo mundo donde seremos quienes manden a la humanidad" _Finaliza Agares.

_-"¡¿Qué le hicierón a Natsu?!"_ Pregunta Bisca.

_-"Es verdad, vierón la carta" _Devil recuerda para contarles sobre la aparición de Natsu en esa misma mañana.

* * *

Vemos a Natsu entrando a la misma sala, mira con odio a Devil sentado en su trono.

_-"¡Me tienen harto, dején de espiar a mis amigos!"_

_-"No. Les dejaremos vivir más tiempo si no interfieren y si no ven tu Shield Box... cosa qué hicierón ya varios"_

_-"¿A qué te refieres?, el unico qué sabe de la caja es Reedus"_

_-"El gordo de la pintura ya no es el unico. Tu amiga la maga de espiritus celestiales ya lo sabe, lo peor es qué en el momento en qué vio la caja, tambien lo hicierón varios amigos tuyos y hasta Makarov en esta mañana"_

El agüjero de la caja brilla, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Agares entra en la sala junto a su cocodrilo.

_-"Humtaba es muy inseguro, si alguien lo ve, de inmediato los considera una amenaza. Y lamento decirtelo; pero Paimon, Bentameleón y Lilith ya fuerón a capturar a las personas condenadas. Siento qué a pesar de tus esfuerzos por esconderlo, ya estan perdi..."_

Los golpea a los 3 totalmente furioso y sus ojos ahora naranjas lo delatan.

Siguierón los gritos por minutos, al ver como Humtaba recuperaba poder. Salio corriendo, olvidandose de la carta.

* * *

Todo tenia sentido ahora.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzarón a gritar enojados e intentarón golpear las celdas con su magia.

_-"Las rejas estan hechas de una barrera a prueba de magia, incluso si invocan ataques dentro de la celda, no saldran de aqui"_

_-"Eso crees tu"_ Erza invoco espadas fuera de la celda, apuntando a los miembros de Infernal Key.

_-"Ground Make, ¡Wall!"_ Belial hizo un muro para detener las espadas. _-"Fallaste"_

_-"La ultima no"_

Causo confusión, con ese tiempo, recibierón un disparo de Bisca y Alzack, quienes salierón de la celda.

Mientras explicaban el plan maligno, noto qué nadie ponia atención a la otra celda. Y tenia sentido pues Alzack y Bisca no vierón la caja y por ello no eran Personas condenadas. Rapidamente creo espadas apuntando a los miembros y una vez distraidos, crearia otra espada hacia una lácrima la cual hacia funcionar la barrera.

Rapidamente el joven de cabello negro destruyo la otra lácrima, dejando escapar al resto.

Al salir de la fabríca vierón a Natsu.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Post Aclaraciones:**

*** En el capítulo 2 les presente a Paimon; pero le di ropa diferente porqué la idea original consistia en un jóven privado de sus emociones (Las shield box pueden atrapar lo qué sea, incluso las emociones de alguien) El fue obligado a trabajar para Boxmagic Company. Tendría la magia de encontrar cualquier cosa con ayuda de mapas. Esa idea fue descartada.**

*** Amón es un búho con cola de serpiente; pero aquí es completamente un búho, lo hice para la batalla qué tendra.**

*** No pude hallar imagenes del Kobal qué elegi. Tengo entendido qué hay muchos. Puse la misma información de la pagína donde lei sobre el. Lamento eso.**

*** Sidragaso es en realidad un leopardo. Aquí es un humano, ¿Porqué?, existe un demonio capaz de transformarse en zorro casi finalizando el anime. No quise hacer algo parecido.**

*** La imagen donde saque la apariencia de Tiamat, muestra qué tiene alas (Pense qué con las garras era suficiente) y su rostro era color rojo. (No se veria linda en el fic, como ella lo dice).**

**Busquen si quieren las imagenes y comparenlos. (Si son valientes a comparación de cierto miedoso qué escribe esto XD) Obviamente no serán las primeras imagenes, busquen. (Sobretodo una donde Lilith tenga puesto el vestido. Qué incomodo), Recuerden: No halle imagenes de Kobal.**

**Los elegi a los 12 debido a información qué lei en una pagína, luego de buscarles una apariencia acorde a su información, pense en qué magia tendran y contra quien lucharan.**

**Yo no soy fan del genero Terror y no he visto muchos animes con tematicas de demonios, no se si los elegidos por mi son ya utilizados en Nanatzu no Taizai, Overlord, Madoka Magica, Shaman King, D. Gray-man, Fate, High School Dxd, Kimetsu no Yaiba, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho u otros con esa tematica.**

**Denle a favorito, recomienden y dejen un review.**

**Bueno, es todo por esta ocasión.**

**Ojala lloren con el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. El mundo de los humanos

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Saben, muchos crítican acerca de como hacer un excelente villano.**

**Personalmente pienso qué los villanos qué son malos porqué si, son tontos y hasta ridículos. A menos qué sean graciosos como Hades (El de Hércules) o Yzma (Las locuras del emperador), de esa forma se los puedo perdonar.**

**Lamentablemente, no siempre se tiene imaginación: Razón por la cual a veces se inventan esos villanos malignos porqué si. (A mi ya me paso)**

**Se necesita de un buen motivo para hacer el mal. Veremos como Devil se hizo malo y porqué quiere un mundo de demonios.**

**Respondiendo Comentarios:**

**《Mori Summer》Pienso qué se pudo hacer otro arco con tematica de no solo demonios, tal vez otras criaturas peligrosas. Aunqué tampoco me quejo de las tramas, fueron buenas ideas. Claro, lo dice el qué ni a llegado al arco de los juegos mágicos. (A veces los spoilers si te dan ideas)**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Menciones de Ángeles y Demonios de diferentes religiones.**

*** Situado antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A-1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Como los miembros de Infernal Key se hallaban aturdidos por el ataqué, era oportunidad de escapar antes de ser capturados otra vez. Al salir de la fabríca vierón a Natsu. Este lanzo una llamarada peligrosa contra el gremio oscuro y escaparón.

_-"¡Tomen eso!"_

_-"¡No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados!, ¡No le daremos nuestro mundo a los demonios!"_ Les grita Erza mientras se alejan.

Mientras Abducius tomaba en sus manos a un Amón cómicamente quemado pregunta: _-"Maestro, ya se nos escaparón. ¿Puedo tomar un árbol y matarlos ya?"_

_-"Olvidalo, incluso si Natsu no quiere matarnos, terminara haciendolo si recibimos otro golpe"_

* * *

Luego de sanar a todos con hechizos mágicos de unas cajas, Devil les ordeno a todos no molestarlo pues estaba de mal humor tras lo qué dijo Erza.

En su trono lo podemos ver sin su máscara, llorando de rabia.

* * *

_-"Luzbel, Luzbel" _Llamaba una voz joven.

De una casa salén 2 hermanos vestidos formalmente. Se dirigian a una plaza donde se llevaba a cabo un festival japónes, en ese lugar el hermano mayor conocido como Zadquiel tendria su oportunidad para presentar su idea ante gente importante, de ser aceptado. Podría formar su propia empresa. Lo acompañaba su hermano menor Luzbel.

_-"(¿Qué el mundo le pertenece a los humanos?, Qué estupidez. Antes de qué existieran, el mundo era de dios y sus angeles, de las plantas, incluso de los dinosaurios. Apenas llegarón ellos y se adueñarón de el.)" _Recuerda Devil con amargura su triste pasado.

La propuesta de Zadquiel fue aceptada y ya habian planes para comenzar con los preparativos. Pese a la buena noticia, Por un momento se puso triste por la situción de su hermano menor, caminando lentamente hacia el bosque con una máscara de demonio japónes color rojo en la mano ganada en un juego.

Se fue; no sin antes felicitar a su hermano.

_-"(Antes solia ser diferente, siempre tenia un espiritu competitivo, razón por la cual nadie me queria cerca. No me importaba, tenia a mi hermano. Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres por culpa de un gremio oscuro, contaba con Zadquiel para guiarme__. El ya formaría su empresa y yo sin saber qué hacer. Siendo honesto, necesitaba de alguien más, pues no tendría a mi hermano para siempre... no podría acompañarme)"_

En lo profundo de ese bosque se hizo una casa del árbol para los hermanos cuando eran niños. Ya en su adultez seguia llendo alli para pasar el rato.

Para sorpresa de este, habia una mujer dentro. Pudo ver qué era demasiado palida y tenia su cabello de un negro intenso. Tenia una capa qué cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando la cara.

Al entrar y acercarse a ella, ve como se pone a la defensiva.

_-"¡No te acerques!, se qué cause mucho daño; pero juro estar arrepentida!"_

Luzbel la inspecciono por un segundo. _-"Ese rostro... sin duda, tu eres Naamáh"_

La mujer cayo al suelo suplicando piedad. Cerro sus ojos al ver al joven acercandose a ella. Lo unico qué sintio fue una tela cubriendo sus manos llenas de sangre. ¿Acaso le estaba limpiando las heridas?

_-"Esas no son las unicas, ¿Verdad?"_

* * *

Pasarón todo el dia en el bosque.

Pese a qué Luzbel ya sabia su identidad, ella se presento.

Su nombre es Naamáh: Era un demonio real de la mitología Hebrea. Pertenecía a los ángeles de la prostitución y tenia la magia de seducir a cualquiera. Sentía que el mundo donde se encontraba era muy irreal y ficticio, en otras palabras no le agradaba su trabajo de hacer sufrir a los demas por culpa de Sátanas.

A estado huyendo desde milenios para poder vivir en paz, sus acciones jamas fuerón perdonadas pese a demostrar estar arrepentida, si llegasen a verla era atacada.

Se quito la capa, su cuerpo palido estaba cubierto de heridas, mostrando su poca ropa, sus alas negras y cuernos.

_-"Jámas pense qué encontraría a un ser humano capaz de ayudarme"_

_-"Lamentablemente aquí no aplica el dicho de: Cualquiera lo haría. Y más por el miedo de mi pueblo hacia ustedes. Confío plenamente en ti, es por eso que te ayudo, aparte odio el mal"_

_-"Gracias, por cierto, ¿Como supiste quien era con solo ver mi rostro?"_

_-"Hace muchos años mi pueblo fue atacado por los demonios de Zeref. Muy pocos se salvarón de ese ataque y pudierón comenzar desde cero. Aunque el miedo persistio durante generaciones, temiendo su regreso, se investigo acerca de todos los demonios existentes; no importa la religión. Tenemos una enciclopedia enorme con toda la información__ necesaria para derrotarlos"_

_-"No se nada acerca de los demonios de Zeref. Jamás los conoci, aunque dicen qué son los más crueles"_

_-"(Yo tampoco los conoci ni al día de hoy, aunque apuesto qué son mejores a los humanos)"_ Dia con dia, el odio de Devil aumentaba, era peor cuando recordaba esos bellos momentos.

* * *

Todos los días sin excepción, Luzbel la acompañaba y pasaban el tiempo juntos.

A pocos meses se declararón novios tras ganar confianza. Naamáh adoraba la máscara de Luzbel.

_-"(Ahora somos una pareja de demonios)" _Rierón por ese mal chiste.

Un dia Zadquiel se dio cuenta y descubrio a ambos, el estaba contento por la noticia, aprobaba la relación y hasta se les unia en ocasiones.

La mayor parte del tiempo hablaban sobre todo tipo de criaturas.

Como la ocasión donde se menciono sobre como el pueblo obligaba a todos a llevar nombres de ángeles.

Zadquiel: Ángel del perdón. Escuchando a Naamáh, facílmente la perdono por sus pecados.

Luzbel: Angel caido conocido como Lucifer o Sátanas. Pese al cambio, se permitia esa clase de nombres para recordar los momentos de aquella bondad a dios.

Un dia Naamáh hablo sobre 11 amigos suyos qué murierón hace tiempo y como le gustaria verlos con vida.

Recordaba ella los momentos junto a su mejor amiga Lilith. Las palizas qué le daba a Sidragaso por lujurioso y a Belial por orgulloso. La rara compañia de Abducius, los paseos en el camello de Paimon, su lucha contra Tiamat para ver quien era más hermosa, los chistes de Kobal, el como permitia a Bentameleón entrar a su cuerpo para dejarlo mirar lo que desease, los consejos de Agares, como corregia los errores de Bahamut, hasta recordo las veces qué fue con Amón para ver su futuro.

Tras la guerra del cielo contra el infierno, se cerrarón ambos lugares: Nadie entra y nadie sale. Quedarón dentro dando fuerzas al bien y al mal.

En el mundo solo quedarón unos pocos demonios los cuales fuerón muriendo poco a poco gracias a los magos.

Ella era de los pocos, por no decir la ultima de los demonios (Originales, qué nacierón más; pero de gremios oscuros o de Zeref) qué quedaba. Ser salvada por humanos era misericordia.

_-"(Ya deberían de saber qué ocurrio para qué yo me volviera malo. Aun así, quiero qué vean la actitud egoista de ustedes)_

* * *

Luzbel se quedo inmovil viendo como Zadquiel y Naamáh eran quemados vivos por la gente del pueblo quienes descubrierón a la demonio de alguna forma.

No puede ser cierto... apenas se cumplio un año desde qué se conocierón.

_-"(Llegue tarde esa noche, no pude entregarle el anillo de compromiso a Naamáh, nadie quiso escucharla. ¡Y cuando Zadquiel intento protegerla, lo acusarón de ser traidor y hacer pacto con el diablo!... Notaba su mirada de no hacer nada para no salir afectado. Aun así, de haber hecho algo solo le causaria dolor pues mi magia es de fuego.)"_

_-"¡Muere, no volverás a hacernos daño!"_

_-"Los demonios son de naturaleza maligna, ¡No puedes engañarnos!"_

_-"Los humanos nos ganamos el mundo"_

_-"¡No merecen existir ustedes!"_

Luego de escuchar los gritos de Zadquiel y el llanto de Naamáh durante varios minutos. La gente se fue.

Esa noche dejo 2 flores en lápidas hechas a mano y dentro de la casa del árbol. Se puso la máscara de demonio y grito de dolor.

* * *

Tiempo despues de eso, se le ofrecio la oportunidad de guiar la empresa de su hermano. El acepto pues quedaria bien ante la gente, mientras realizaba rituales satanicos para traer a los 11 amigos de Naamáh. Jamás tendría el valor de decirles la verdad, ellos aceptarón serle fiel para crear un mundo donde los demonios sean quienes puedan vivir como gusten, mientras le hacen saber a la humanidad quien manda y les regresan el dolor.

Conocio a un sujeto llamado Hades quien quería tambien un mundo nuevo. En ese momento ya tenia a Paimon, asi qué formaron una alianza. Se ayudarón mutuamente, incluso le dio la idea de hacer un demonio nuevo, de alli nacería Humtaba. Hubo un conflicto tiempo despues por culpa de un estupido celoso llamado Zancrow y rompierón el pacto. Tenia tiempo limite antes de qué Hades y los parientes del purgatorio reclamen el mundo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse, mientras lideraba su gremio Infernal Key, trabajaba en la empresa originaria de su hermano: Boxmagic Company, ubicada a 1 hora de Magnolia, escondida en una jungla donde los trenes no pasaban, era perfecto para trabajar en secreto; o al menos lo creyo.

_-"Esos idiotas le rezaran a dios por piedad cuando cobre venganza por la muerte de Humtaba"_

* * *

El plan ya estaba en marcha y no habia vuelta atrás. Tenía qué hacerlo para vengar a Naamáh y a Zadquiel, cada noche miraba los materiales para resucitar a los muertos de forma triste.

_-"(Luzbel, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?)"_

_-"(¿Qué cosa?)"_

_-"(Si por alguna razón acabo muriendo, prometeme nunca revivirme)"_

Lo dejo impactado esa petición. _-"(¿De qué hablas?, solo tienes que permanecer en la casa del árbol para no levantar sospechas, tu y yo seguiremos juntos por la eternidad, incluso si eso significa venderle mi alma a Sátanas para obtener inmortalidad)"_

_-"(Tu ya eres mi demonio, aparte, no planeo morir. Te digo qué si muero... moriria feliz)"_

_-"(...)"_

_-"(Pues ya descubri qué no todos los seres humanos son málos, conocerte fue lo mejor en mi vida. Asi qué, dejalo asi porfavor)"_

_-"(Esta bien, lo prometo; pero no dejare qué mueras)"_

Esa promesa no podia romperse, lo podria arruinar todo por su egoismo, con dolor y lágrimas se convencia de no revivirla a ella ni a su hermano.

De todos modos, en venganza, quémo a todos los habitantes de su pueblo de forma similar, robo la enciclopedia de demonios para sacar información de los amigos de Naamáh y destruyo todo. Dejando intacto el bosque donde seguían las lapidas y la casa del árbol donde estaba escrito:

_-"El amor supera todo, incluso si tu pareja es un ser mitologíco como un demonio"_

Debajo del texto venia:

D más N en forma de corazón.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de Devil como villano tras esta historia?**

**Su triste historia justifica sus acciones, diganmelo porfavor, eso y si llorarón.**

**Las críticas ayudan y son bienvenidas si muestran respeto.**

**Favorito, sigan y dejen Review.**

**Continuen**** para ver la preparación de** **los gremios antes de la batalla.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Preparación y miedo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, falta poco para las batallas del fanfic. ¿Qué tengo planeado?**

**Respondiendo Comentarios:**

**《Mori Summer》Yo estaba llorando cuando escribia la escena de la promesa y como piensa en romperla todas las noches. Me alegra qué lo apruebes, ya tengo ideas para villanos en futuras historias.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Menciones de Ángeles y Demonios de diferentes religiones.**

*** Situado antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A-1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Los miembros qué fuerón a investigar ya estaban de regreso en su amado gremio. Aunque, regresaban con información valiosa, ellos sentian sus manos vacias por no traer a Natsu.

En la selva hubo una discusión, de la nada los ojos de Natsu se tornan brillosos, salio corriendo mientras maldecía a Humtaba, recuperaba poder un poco más rapido.

Lo encuentran a punto de ahogarse en un rio, alli les dice qué no puede volver con ellos por seguridad de todos. El poder mágico era inmenso, capaz de matar, aparte quería evitar qué Devil y su gremio atacaran.

El pobre Natsu basicamente se lanzaba a cualquier lugar con agua en un intento de frenar a Humtaba, debian hacer algo.

Ya en el gremio, se dan cuenta de un desastre. Levy les comenta lo sucedido.

Poco despues de qué el grupo de Lucy se fuera, una mujer rubia entro a seducir a Macao, claro qué era farsa para asi provocar una pelea entre los hombres y asi secuestrar a Romeo. Mientras eso sucedia, un sujeto de abrigo rojo se desploma frente a Nab para controlar su cuerpo. Al final los 2 se escapan, jurando venganza en nombre de Infernal Key.

_-"¿Todo eso paso en el gremio?"_

_-"Cana y Elfman derrotarón a un sujeto en el bosque, en su ropa estaba la llave métalica con el cráneo"_

_-"Menciono algo acerca de personas condenadas en Magnolia y tras mirar un mapa, nos ataco"_

_-"¡Ese sujeto no es hombre!"_

_-"¡No lo es!, ¡Me lanzo una Shield Box como si fuese un Pokémon!"_ Llora Happy de forma comica.

Ya sabiendo quienes fuerón tras conocerlos en persona a los 3 y a su gremio oscuro. Se hizo una junta.

_-"Infernal Key quiere matar a Natsu, por ello, quiero qué ustedes se preparen para la batalla en unos días. ¡Somos demonios si se meten con alguno de nosotros!"_

Mirajane levanta la mano. _-"Puede contar con nosotros maestro" _Mientras señala a los miembros más recurrentes. _-"Pero el mundo depende de nosotros, necesitamos ayuda"_

_-"No podemos contar con el consejo, no tras los ataques de Oración Seis, estan muy ocupados y dudo qué nos presten atención tras los daños hechos ultimamente"_

_-"¿Y entonces porqué no pedimos ayuda de Blue Pegasus?"_

_-"El maestro Bob esta fuera de Fiore junto a sus mejores magos"_

_-"¿Laxus o Mystogan tansiquiera?"_

_-"Tampoco estan, de Mystogan se lo puedo pasar por sus trabajos...; ¡pero de ese mocoso de Laxus, NO!, ¡Se fue otra vez sin avisarme a donde iría! ¡Tanto el como su grupo se las veran conmigo por desaparecer en situaciones como esta"_

_-"¿Nadie nos puede ayudar entonces?"_

_-"Me temo qué no, bastara con nosotros si formamos un plan"_ Finaliza mostrando a todos un mapa de la selva con diferentes ubicaciones.

En el centro se halla escrito: Natsu y Happy.

En otras parte viene:

* Makarov y Elfman.

* Cana.

* Lucy y Loke.

* Droy y Levy.

* Macao y Vijeeter.

* Mirajane.

* Nab, Jet y Erza.

* Wakaba, Bisca y Alzack.

* Reedus.

* Laki y Gray.

_-"Se qué les voy a exigir demasiado; pero deben derrotar a sus adversarios lo antes posible para reunirnos con Natsu y ayudarlo a derrotar a Humtaba. Lucy, Reedus, Levy, lo digo por ustedes qué puden usar ataques de agua." _Los 3 asienten. _-"Una vez los derroten, encierrenlos en una Shield Box, yo tengo las llaves"_

Al momento de huir del enemigo, Makarov robo 12 Shield Box para atrapar a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro.

Una vez repartio las cajas, todos se fuerón a casa.

* * *

**Infernal Key**

_-"¿Algo nuevo de Hades y su gremio?"_

_-"No. Solo se le a visto a esa mujer astuta"_ Dice Paimon sin despegar su vista de unos documentos.

_-"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, con el puesto qué tiene ella, dudo qué actue de forma imprudente"_

_-"Amón, ¿Estas seguro de no hallar el rastro de la nave de Hades?" _Pregunta Agares.

_-"¡YA TE DIJE QUÉ NO HALLE NADA RUCO IMBECIL!"_ Le grita comicamente enojado solo para ser mordido por el cocodrilo.

Ignorando los gritos de ayuda del búho, Devil solo sonrie tranquilo. _-"Por mi ese idiota con nombre de empresa de jugos se puede quedar desaparecido por la eternidad."_

_-"¿Tiene un plan para acabar con Fairy Tail?"_ Le pregunta Tiamat.

_-"Claro; aunque no es mio. En unos dias Humtaba ya estara listo para ser liberado, alli necesitare de ustedes para golpear a Natsu, con eso y la ayuda de Lucy, Humtaba sera libre"_

_-"¿Y luego puedo aplastarlos?"_

_-"Si Abducius, Makarov seguro y ya los formo en grupos para acabar con nosotros incluso tomando en cuenta sus deseos"_

_-"De ser asi, podre acabar con una mujer" _Exclama Tiamat.

_-"Y yo podre demostrar ser el mejor mago de la magia Make" _Afirma Belial de forma orgullosa.

_-"Podre tomar venganza por mi derrota" _Dice Paimon con desprecio.

_-"Me divertire con alguien de su circo, ¡Jajajajaja!" _Rie Kobal.

Bahamut solo brinca de forma emocionada.

_-"Luchen lo mejor qué puedan, necesitamos vencer a Reedus y a Mirajane para reducirles sus chances de ganarnos. El gordo podria engañarnos con su pintura para escapar e informarle al consejo; no se lo permitan, acabaremos con el consejo mágico de forma sorpresa"_

_-"Lo entiendo maestro; pero..."_ Le interrumpe Bentameleón. _-"¿No deberíamos lavarle el cerebro a la demonio Mirajane?, nos sería util"_

_-"No; lo pense, es imposible su unión al gremio porqué Tiamat la mataría, aparte ella tiene un corazón bondadoso incapaz de traicionar a los suyos, por ello el lavado de cerebro no serviria. Perderiamos un potencial como el suyo; no queda de otra. Deben matarla, es una prioridad... ¡Y te lo digo a ti, Sidragaso!"_ Grita con una vena roja en la nuca, mientras el hombre con ropa de leopardo suspira de forma triste.

En ese instante entra alguien con traje de cartero. Deja un paquete y se lo entrega a Devil. _-"Paquete para el maestro Devil"_ Se firman unos papeles y se retira el cartero de gremios oscuros.

_-"¡Muchas gracias!, excelente, llego el paquete, es un artefacto mágico muy conocido en el mundo criminal, capaz de elevar el poder mágico de una persona, ahora todos acerquense, deben recuperar poder para nuestra batalla cercana"_

* * *

**Casa de Lucy**

Ya era de noche, tanto la chica como el gato no podian dormir debido a la amenaza contra Natsu y el mundo entero.

_-"¿Qué haremos contra 14 enemigos?"_

_-"Lucy, estoy asustado, ese Humtaba me dio mucho miedo con solo ver la pintura y pensar qué una parte de el se encuentra dentro de Natsu"_

_-"Debemos ser positivos, con ayuda de Fairy Tail tenemos oportunidad de acabar con esto y volver a estar juntos como siempre, Natsu, te quiero de regreso, te extraño"_

_-"Te gust..."_ Lo golpea comicamente.

_-"Esto es serio gato, de verdad lo quiero cerca de mi otra vez, no quiero ni dormir, tendre por seguro pesadillas donde Humtaba mata a Natsu y no quiero eso"_ Comienza a llorar.

_-"No estara contento del todo por ser ayudado, aunque lo agradecera, es tu oportunidad de impresionarlo"_

_-"(Cierto, si logramos salvarte, yo, te dire cuanto te amo)"_

* * *

**El siguiente es el ultimo en cuanto a trama. Luego vendran las batallas.**

**(Tengo miedo, ¿Serán buenas o malas)**

**¿Qué opinarón del momento Nalu? Aquí Lucy confirmo estar enamorada de Natsu. Prometo una escena de ellos 2 en el final.**

**No olviden porfavor recomendar este fanfic a quienes puedan, ojala más gente pueda conocer esta obra, los qué siguen desde el año pasado se los agradezco de corazón.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Liberando al demonio

**¡Hola a todos!**

**No saben el miedo qué tengo de comenzar las batallas. Aun así debo escribir. No sin antes ver como inicia esta lucha entre gremios por el destino del mundo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Menciones de Ángeles y Demonios de diferentes religiones.**

*** Situado antes del arco de Phantom.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** Nalu.**

*** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, asi como parte de los estudios A-1 Pictures, CloverWorks, Satelight y Bridge.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Llego el dia.

* * *

**Gremio de Infernal Key**

_-"¡Excelente!, vienen directo hacia aca__, espero y esten listos"_ Voltea hacia todos sus miembros. El poder mágico de cada uno habia aumentado gracias a la maquína ordenada hace días, aunque termino explotando debido al uso excesivo.

_-"No pudimos recuperar todo nuestro poder" _Dice Belial enojado.

_-"Les recuerdo qué el poder de millones de años atras no se recupera de la noche a la mañana, con la maquína apenas y pude darles lo suficiente para enfrentar a Fairy Tail. Se muy bien la capacidad de cada uno, quiero qué acaben con ellos; no sin antes liberar a nuestro amigo Humtaba y asi... un mundo en donde los demonios gobiernen, sera realidad"_

* * *

**Selva deteriorada**

Se puede notar lo que queda de un enorme lago, no quedo ni una sola gota. El fuego de Humtaba ya estaba al límite y Natsu estaba desesperado.

Solo quedaba un lago y fue hacia alli sin molestarse en oler a sus camaradas y a sus enemigos.

* * *

De un lado se puede ver a Devil esperando pacientemente la llegada de Fairy Tail. Cuando llegan frente a el, les hace señas a sus miembros para iniciar el regreso del demonio más poderoso del gremio oscuro.

_-"oh Makarov, me alegra ver qué decidiste venir a mi fiesta de despedida. Incluso te tomaste la molestia de traer a 2 de las personas condenadas faltantes" _Refiriendose a Nab y Happy quienes lo miran feo. _-"Todos estan cordialmente invitados a el ultimo día de sus vidas"_

_-"La fiesta de despedida sera para ti y tu gremio por meterte con uno de mis hijos y amenazar al mundo"_

_-"Podemos acabar con ustedes"_ Afirma Mirajane decidida.

_-"oui, con nosotros aqui; no ganaran" _Reedus levanta un pincel.

_-"Eso lo veremos; pero no sin antes esperar a qué llegue el invitado de honor"_

En ese momento llega Natsu totalmente cansado, se le veia peor, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

_-"(Despues de todo vinierón, lo aprecio mucho; pero estan en riesgo)"_

_-"Ahora qué Natsu llego podemos iniciar la fiesta, ¿Nos harías el honor de iniciar el fin de todo?"_

_-"Vete al infierno"_

Alli Devil hizo una señal para comenzar el ataque, de la nada Natsu es golpeado por Sidragaso y Bahamut de un tamaño más grande.

La Shield Box roja sale volando de las manos del Dragon Slayer junto a su llave.

Antes de qué Jet pudiera tomar los objetos, recibe una llamarada de Devil quien toma la llave y lanza fuego hacia Fairy Tail para distraerlos. La Shield Box qué contiene a Humtaba desaparece de la nada como si alguien se la llevara volando muy rapido.

Makarov nota qué la caja desaparecio, aunque lo olvida al ver a Devil con la llave metálica, algunos fuerón a pelear contra los 2 demonios quienes seguían atacando a Natsu, mientras otros intentaban arrebatarle la llave a Devil.

Este ultimo se acercaba a Lucy poco a poco, al momento de llegar a ella, lanza una poderosa llamarada qué envia lejos a varios del gremio para mantenerlos alejados de la rubia.

Su latigo no acertaba al de la máscara por más que intentaba, era algo rapido.

El la sujeta de la cintura por un momento y le susurra al oido: _-"No vivirás lo suficiente para decirle cuanto lo amas"_

Se enoja y lo patea. _-"(Como se atreve)"_ Saca una de sus llaves para horror de muchos por alguna razón.

_-"¡Abrete puerta del toro dorado!..."_

_-"¡Lucy, Nooo!"_ Grita Natsu aterrado.

_-"¡Tauro!"_ Grita; sin embargo, el toro jamás salio. _-"(¿Qué sucede?)"_ Los ojos de la maga celestial ven borroso por unos segundos, al momento de abrirlos se lleva una horrible sorpresa llena de miedo y culpa.

La llave qué utilizo era la de Humtaba y esta colocada para abrir la caja sostenida por Ámon. Devil la habia engañado, cuando el toco su cintura, deposito la llave junto a las otras utilizadas por ella y cuando le susurro, la atrapo en un corto periodo de alucinación.

La shield Box se abre, liberando un fuego dirigido al cielo.

_-"¡Jajajaja!, olvidense de la caja de Pandora. ¡Esto es mucho mejor!"_

Al mismo tiempo Natsu cae boca arriba y de su pecho sale una esfera grande color naranja, sus ojos vuelven a ser como antes.

Se fusiona todo el fuego para revelar una especie de fantasma color naranja con cabeza de calavera y ojos naranjas como el infierno.

_-"La vez pasada solo pude mostrarles una pintura, ahora se los presento en persona. El demonio de fuego más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Humtaba"_

El fantasma intenta matar a Natsu quien llace inmovil por el dolor, Happy toma a su amigo-padre y sale volando con el fantasma siguiendolos.

_-"Si quieren ir a ayudar a Natsu, primero deben derrotar a todos los miembros de Infernal Key incluyendo a su servidor, ¡Los esperamos!"_ Con eso Devil salta muy alto junto a Sidragaso, Bahamut y Ámon.

Los miembros podian sentir el poder mágico de Natsu y Happy en el centro de la selva junto al de Humtaba. Cerca de ellos se hallaban los otros miembros de Infernal Key, colocados en forma de círculo para evitar ayudar a su compañero.

Sabiendo los grupos y contra quien lucharan, salen en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Se observa una planta creciendo varios pies de altura. Alli estaban Levy junto a Droy observando donde esta Natsu y Humtaba.

Los pueden ver, Happy volando rapido; pero con cuidado para no quedarse sin magia. El Dragon Slayer tambien ataca al fantasma.

Apenas pensando en ir hacia alli, sienten a alguien acercandose.

La planta de Droy se mueve para esquivar un Búho gris comicamente enojado.

_-"Por poco nos da"_

_-"De cerca se ve más feo"_

_-"Lo unico feo aquí es tu futuro, el cual termina justo cuando mi ira los mate"_

* * *

**Antes qué nada les aclaro:**

*** Solo habra una batalla por capítulo, ****aunque les mostrare un breve avance de la próxima batalla.**

*** No se cuanto se tardara en publicar un capítulo nuevo pues las batallas se me complican un poco, incluso si ya tengo la idea de como se desarrolla.**

*** Para alegria de muchos no habra Nakama Power.**

**Con eso acabamos de momento.**

**Porfavor comparte este fanfic.**

**Dale Favorito, deja Review y esperen pacientemente.**

**Esperen la primera batalla:**

**Levy y Droy VS Ámon**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
